new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakita (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Nakita is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. She is a Semi-Clone of in the game. Attributies Similar to , Nakita is a character that focuses on speed and power. Nakita has the ability to auto float-cancel which aids in her air game with her aerials having good priority which gives her an effective air game. Her down air has a lot of priority which allows him to deal with projectiles. She has a projectile in Ki blasts which she can use to zone her opponents or hinder their approach. Nakita has different recovery options with having the ability to float which covers a good horizontal distance, Instant transmission covers decent vertical distance while making her intangible for a second, and she can use Kamehameha for horizontal recovery. However, Nakita suffers from sub-par reach in most of her attacks which leaves her vulnerable to characters with disjointed hit boxes. Her projectiles are weak and can be canceled out very easily by other attacks. This gives her more trouble playing a neutral with characters who can shut her options down. Due to Nakita's height, above average weight and being a high faller; this makes her susceptible to combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos. Her main means of vertical recovery, Instant Transmission, can be easily edge hogged due to it not having a hit box at the end of the move. Kaiō-ken is a very situational move due to it damaging Nakita every half of second it is activated, the move stays activated every time the opponent hits her which makes him more susceptible to zero-to-deaths while using the move. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Punches forward with her left arm, then knees the opponent with her right knee, before finishing it with a barrage of kicks and ending it with a kick forward. 3%, 3%, 2%, 5% *Side Tilt: Roundhouse Kicks forward with her foot. 7% *Up Tilt: Kicks upwards. 11% *Down Tilt: Does a low sweep. 8% *Dash Attack: Spin Kicks forward. 10% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Thrusts both his arms out into the opponent pushing them. 21% *Up Smash: Jumps off the ground to do a spinning uppercut. Has a flame effect. 7% (per hit) *Down Smash: Brings his arms to his chest before thrusting them out in both sides. 19% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Kicks forwards three times. 5%, 5%, 5%. *Forward Aerial: A double axe-handle downwards. Can meteor smash. 15% *Back Aerial: Kicks backwards. 10% *Up Aerial: Flip Kicks in the air. 11% *Down Aerial: Stomps her feet downwards. Can meteor smash. 16% Grab Attacks *Grab: Nakita grabs with both her hands. *Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. 3% *Forward Throw: Pummels the opponent before leaping off the air and spins and throws the opponent forward. 3%, 8% *Backward Throw: Similar to her forward throw, except she throws the opponent the other way. 3%, 8% *Up Throw: Does a sweep kick to the opponent's leg then kicks them upwards. 4%, 10% *Down Throw: Performs Solar Flare on the opponent, good for start-up combos. 3% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Crosses her arms looking away as her hair brushes through the wind. *Side Taunt: Holds her arm moving it around saying "Do you give up now?" (あなたは今、あきらめますか？, Do you give up now?) *Down Taunt: Same as Side Taunt On-screen appearance *Intro: Instant Transmissions on the stage. Idle *Idle 1: Sways her hair back. *Idle 2: Stretches her arms and legs. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Performs a spin kick, then a step kick and poses saying "I thought you were at your best! guess not!" (私はあなたが最高だと思った！ ないと思います！, I thought you were the best! I do not think so!). **Alt: If is present, she'll instead say "Haha! I finally beat you Little Brother!" (ハハ！ 私はついにあなたを倒した。, Ha ha! I finally beat you Goku!). *Win Screen 2: Jumps up and strikes a superhero landing pose saying "Nice Fight! But i'd like to fight you again sometime!" (ニースの戦い！ しかし、いつかあなたと再び戦いたい！, But one day I want to fight with you again!) **Alt: If is present, she'll instead say "Looks like my Little Brother needs to train you harder Bax2!" (私のリトルブラザーは、あなたがBax2をより強く訓練する必要があるように見えます！, My little brother seems to need to train Bax2 more strongly!) *Win Screen 3: Transforms into Super Saiyan 1 then back multiple times smiling. Alternate costumes Trivia